Missing
by Hellmouth23
Summary: Jack thinks about his life with Kate and how it changed since they got back. Alternate flashforward world setting. JATE Oneshot.


**Missing**

**Now if you may or may have not have noticed, I posted this oneshot a few months earlier but there were certain bits I thought were off so I decided in the end to take it off and add a few bits on and voila here it is the new and improved oneshot solely inspired from a vid I had seen on youtube titled "** **Missing - Jate flashfoward". In my opinion it's one of the best fan made videos I have ever seen. So without further interruption here it is guys and I hope you'll like it ;)**

**Summary: A majority of the Flight 815 survivors have been rescued, including Sawyer and each one is trying to ease themselves into living in the big wide world again, but it's a completely different story for Jack who is literally on the verge of suicide when he learns that Kate has not only gone back to Sawyer, but has married him as well. However is there an ulterior motive behind it or is it for real?**

**The song is "Missing" by Evanescence.**

**Enjoy**

**(Jack's POV)**

_Am I that unimportant?_

_Am I so insignificant?_

_Isn't something missing?_

_Isn't someone missing me?_

Why won't she ever understand how much I need this, need her.

_you won't say the words._

Everyday I wake up wondering about my life and how things would have turned out if we had stayed on that blasted island.

**Would we be together?**

I know the answer right away because it was shown before my eyes so many times despite my determination to ignore it and see otherwise.

All this time she led me to believe that she wasn't good enough for me, but the truth of the matter is that it was me who was the problem. I was the one she didn't want and in the end I have no choice but to accept it.

So this is where I stand now, on the edge of my freedom from this torment of allowing my mind to think about her when I know she's not about me.

_You won't cry for my absence, I know_

_you forgot me long ago_

Usually they say that your whole life flashes before your eyes when an event like this presents itself, but as I stand here I see nothing. Nothing but pain and regret for the one decision I made that unexpectedly triggered a tragedy such as this in the first place.

So I close my eyes, choosing to ignore the faceless voices in my head, firmly affirming myself that this is the right thing to do, especially for her.

**Then why do I feel like this?**

_I'm all alone_

_Isn't someone missing me?_

* * *

**(Kate's POV)**

I look at this figure lying before me and I feel wrong, almost cheated by myself for having made such a choice, but there wasn't one for me to begin with. I knew I could never amount to anything but this and now all I can do is live with the consequences of my actions.

I try to close my eyes just like every other time, but all I see is him, all I want is him, and I suddenly realize that I can never have him, not after the things I've done to unfortunately destroy his faith in me as a result.

_you won't try for me, not now_

Every night I pray for him and cry when I fail to get an answer in return. All it takes is one simple phone call but he never does and why, because of me. Cause of my selfish need to give into this almost physical pull I have with this dormant man beside me. Although the distinct stench of liquor I still smell on him pushes me towards my harsh reality once again.

_How can I go on living like this?_ I ask myself knowing that this isn't where I'm supposed to be, and at that very moment I feel the slightest prick strike against the surface of my withering heart. It's effect mild at first, but as I grant it precedence for the time being, I'm suddenly hit with an epihany.

**He needs me. **

A part of me tries to ignore it, but I can't dismiss what my heart is telling me to do with each rejuvenating thump. A thump I feel was desperately needed to finally make me see the error of my ways. All I do from there on is look back at the man beside me. A man I may have loved physically, but never emotionally or in any sense of the word.

_I'm so sorry James,_ I whisper to him feeling nothing but regret for having toyed with his discrete yet evident feelings for me.

A few minutes later and I'm in my car already starting the ignition when I suddenly realize...

**I don't know where he is. **

My first thought is to check his apartment, but on the way there I gain this almost absurd notion to head for the Stateside Bridge instead, the reason for it unclear but seemingly imminent at the same time.

Now all I could do was hope and pray that my instincts were right and that they would finally lead me to him before it was too late.

_Please, please forgive me._

* * *

1……..

_Please, please forgive me,_

2……..

_But I won't be home again._

3……..

_Maybe someday you'll look up,_

4……..

_And barely conscious, you'll say to no one:_

5……..

_Isn't something missing?_

"I love you Kate." is the last thing to escape my lips before I close my eyes to brace myself for the long but final journey ahead. One step forward into the vacant space before me and I'm forced to pull it back the very next minute due to the startling sound of a shrieking car furiously trying to gain control, and as my mind realises what's about to happen, the car turns over and crashes merely feet away from where I stand, leaving me no choice but to then react on my instincts, not even bracing myself for acknowledging the person within the ruptured car. That's until my eyes land on her pale and bloodied face.

"Kate?" I utter in sheer terror, freezing on the spot, but soon breaking myself out of it before any more time was wasted.

_Please, please forgive me._

**So will Kate be okay or will it in fact be too late? Moi has already planned a sequel to this titled "The end or the beginning?" which will pick up exactly where this one left off, but i'll leave it up to you guys to decide ;)**


End file.
